Talk:Triceratops
Trike vs Rexy in Fallen Kingdom I'd like Rexy to face a Trike in a similar fashion to Jurassic Park: The Game in , but I'm not saying it will happen nor will I be upset if it doesn't happen, just that I want to so we can have a cool fight between a herbivore and a carnivore in the movie that isn't quick like the Ankylosaurus vs Indominus rex fight, where the I. rex completely owned the ankylosaur, and where the Rex and Trike ends in a stale mate due to Mount Sibo. Animalman57 (talk) 07:49, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'd love to have this, but it seems that (if that Giga and Krito leak is true) Rexy will already be fighting the Giganotosaurus. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 16:17, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Triceratops' eppoccipitals - worth mentioning or not? Based on an off-wikia discussion, it has been proposed that a mention should be made to the adult Triceratops possessing prominent eppoccipitals - the little triangles on its frill - which were more prominent in the younger animals IRL. It's not something I personally feel is relevant, but I'm going to propose a poll to decide whether the information gets included or not. Simply cast your vote under the relevant sub-heading below and why you think it's important. Yes:2 No:4 Yes, it should be included *I think these eppoccipitals should be warranted. Now, the real life adults may have had subtle eppoccipitals, but the eppoccipitals are more prominent in the InGen clones, which I feel is an inaccuracy. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 21:42, July 2, 2019 (UTC) *I believe that adults don't have triangular epoccipitals on their frills because the fossils of the adult skulls don't have them only younger animals have them.-VazqJose :*Please remember to sign your posts on a talk page. CrashBash (talk) 04:01, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Screenshot_2019-07-05-15-14-23.png|Triceratops growth stage No, it shouldn't be included *I personally do not believe it warrants an inclusion. It's not simply a fact that it's a very minor thing to worry about and certainly not on the same level as, say, the difference between the real/movie Velociraptor, but there's also an issue here I see in regards to the real animal - judging from numerous skulls I've seen of Triceratops, the reduction of those eppoccipitals seems to vary, even amongst adults. In some they disappear, in some they are still quite prominent and in some it's somewhere in between. Without knowing how old the JP individuals even are, it's really hard for me to side with the idea that this should be mentioned. CrashBash (talk) 15:09, July 2, 2019 (UTC) *Agree with CrashTheferretman21 (talk) 16:50, July 2, 2019 (UTC) *I am part of the majority vote.--Carnotaur, Admin Of The Jurassic Park Wiki 17:14, July 2, 2019 (UTC) *While I think eppoccipitals should be warranted in the future of the franchise later on, I voted not to be included for now. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:49, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Results This poll has been open for a week, so I think that's long enough. With a vote of 4-2, the decision is that mentioning Triceratops' disappearing eppoccipitals is not significant enough to be included. Considering my own research that suggests that it varies between individuals how much they disappear, or even if they disappear at all, anyway, this is probably the least controversial decision anyway. CrashBash (talk) 05:32, July 9, 2019 (UTC)